


we're no strangers to love

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Proposals, Snapshots, Songfic, Wedding Fluff, kind of? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: Viktor’s hand brushed against Yuuri’s as they walked.  When Yuuri looked up, Viktor was gazing at him with a strange, soft sort of light in his eyes.  “Sorry,” he said quietly, and it took Yuuri a moment to realize Viktor was apologizing for touching him.Yuuri steeled himself for any potential embarrassment, and then reached out and quickly took Viktor’s hand.  “I don’t mind.”“Alright,” Viktor said, his eyes wide, the tips of his ears pink.  He didn’t hesitate before lacing their fingers.  “Nor do I.”Yuuri smiled privately, his heart thumping against his ribs, and Viktor smiled back.[10 snapshots of Yuuri and Viktor's relationship over the years]





	we're no strangers to love

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an attempt to write a songfic? I'm not sure if it still counts as one, as I've never written one before, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ~~hopefully I haven't sinned too horribly by mixing up the order of some of the lyrics to fit the narrative I wanted to tell, and hopefully it's not too disjointed!~~
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_

 

Katsuki Yuuri watched Viktor Nikiforov skate with wide eyes, his mouth open in awe.

Beside him, Yuuko turned up the television just slightly, and then whispered, “Yuuri, isn’t he amazing?”

“He is,” Yuuri breathed.He brought one hand up to cover his mouth, muffling a gasp as Viktor jumped, spinning beautifully in the air before landing neatly after three rotations, transitioning into a graceful step sequence that made the decorations on his costume glitter under the light.

“He’s the best junior skater in the world,” Yuuko said, her voice still hushed.“He’s favored to win Junior Worlds this year.”

Yuuri swallowed hard, his mouth dry.He felt as though if he spoke, it would break the spell cast by the beautiful skater on the TV.“Do you… do you have anything else recorded?” he finally managed to ask.“Any more of his skating, I mean?”

Yuuko brightened.“I have some VHS tapes at home!” she said.“Do you want to borrow them?”

Yuuri nodded silently, unable to tear his eyes away from the figure skater on the screen.Viktor finished his routine, ending his skate in the middle of the ice with his arms raised and a wide smile on his face.

“I want to skate like him,” Yuuri whispered, clutching at the fabric of his shirt over his heart.“I want to skate on the same ice as him.”

Yuuko smiled at him.“I bet you will,” she said.Yuuri exhaled slowly, his hands trembling, his heart in his throat.He had never wanted so badly before, so much it almost _hurt_ — 

“I will,” Yuuri whispered seriously, watching even as Viktor left the ice and headed to the kiss and cry to get his scores.“I’ll skate on the same ice as Viktor one day.”He smiled shyly, his pulse fluttering in nervous excitement as his imagination soared.

“Maybe I’ll even get to stand on the podium next to him someday.” 

* * *

 

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

 

Yuuri and Viktor walked back from the beach with Makkachin in between them, both quiet.The sky was overcast, and the breeze from the sea promised rain later.But despite the relative gloom Yuuri was giddy, a spring in his step.He and Viktor had finally talked, and as hard as it had been, he felt like there was a weight off his shoulders.

Yuuri knew he had been shutting Viktor out lately, but being aware of the problem hadn’t done anything to help him solve it.But now they had talked, just a little, and Yuuri understood just a little more about Viktor just as Viktor understood a little more about him.It felt nice.

Viktor had even asked him the question that seemed to have been on the tip of his tongue for weeks— _What do you want me to be to you?_ And Yuuri had _seen_ the expression on his coach’s face when Yuuri had insisted that he wanted Viktor to just be Viktor.There had been surprise, confusion… but maybe also a little bit of relief.And that made Yuuri happy.

He had come to realize that Viktor wore masks, sometimes, that his smile for the press wasn’t as genuine as the smile he wore when eating Hiroko’s cooking or learning about Hasetsu’s ninja house.He had also come to realize that he really _liked_ Viktor’s genuine smile, that he wanted to see more of it.

Viktor’s hand brushed against Yuuri’s, interrupting his thoughts.When Yuuri looked up Viktor was gazing at him, a strange, soft light in his eyes.“Sorry,” he said quietly, and it took Yuuri a moment to realize Viktor was apologizing for touching him.

Yuuri bit his lip.“It’s OK,” he said.“I don’t mind.”He took a deep breath, stole another sideways glance at Viktor.

The corner of Viktor’s mouth lifted in a small smile.“Alright.” 

Yuuri steeled himself for any potential embarrassment, and then reached out and quickly took Viktor’s hand.“I really don’t mind.”

“Alright,” Viktor said again, and this time his eyes were wide, the tips of his ears pink.He didn’t hesitate before lacing their fingers.“Nor do I.”

Yuuri smiled privately, his heart thumping against his ribs, and Viktor smiled back.They walked the rest of the way to the onsen like that, their linked hands swinging gently between them.

* * *

 

_Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 

Yuuri had suggested a trip to the beach on their rest day, and Viktor had been only too happy to agree.

The heat of Japan’s summer was beginning to set in, warmer than Viktor was used to in Russia, and when he wasn’t at practice with Yuuri he was busy trying to help around the onsen or complaining to Makkachin about how he was positively _dying_ of heat stroke in the hopes that Yuuri would notice and take pity on him.Not that getting to cuddle with Yuuri would help at all with the heat but… it would probably help quench some of Viktor’s thirst, at least.

So when Yuuri had offered, quietly, shyly, to bring Viktor to the beach so they could go swimming in the ocean, Viktor had jumped at the chance.And so they had spent the day at the beach, swimming in the ocean with Makkachin before drying off and eating the lunch Yuuri had packed for them before eating.

But Viktor couldn’t escape the feeling that something had _shifted_ between himself and Yuuri since their conversation on the beach a few weeks before— maybe it was the way Yuuri’s smiles in his direction seemed to come easier, more often, or Yuuri’s gentle touches and teasing nudges, or the way Viktor had caught Yuuri studying him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

It was as though Yuuri had come to some kind of understanding, had decided something about his relationship with Viktor.Viktor liked it, though, liked the way Yuuri smiled thoughtfully at him, lingered closer.

The sun was beginning to set, the air growing a little cooler, when Yuuri said from where he had been lying on the sand and dozing for the past half an hour, “Are you ready to go back, Viktor?Dinner’s probably soon.”

Viktor smiled, carding his fingers though Makkachin’s fur.“Sure, I’m ready.”

Yuuri flashed him a grin and then sat up.He seemed to hesitate, and then scooted over to where Viktor was sitting.“Thanks for coming to the beach with me, Viktor,” he said quietly.“This was a really nice rest day.”And then, before Viktor could blink, Yuuri reached over and quickly hugged him, his bare arms warm from lying in the sun.

Viktor smiled slowly and then hugged him back.“You’re very welcome, Yuuri,” he replied softly.“I had a nice day too.”

Yuuri sighed quietly, contentedly, and whispered, “I’m glad you’re here.”

Viktor fought back a lump of emotion in his throat, and clung to Yuuri.“So am I.”

* * *

 

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

 

Viktor and Yuuri barely made it up to their hotel room before Viktor gave in to the urge to kiss Yuuri again.  Kissing Yuuri on the ice after his free skate, his  _quad flip_ , had opened a floodgate of desire within him that Viktor knew he didn't want to close.

Yuuri smiled against his lips, kicking the door closed behind them, and then reached up to cup Viktor’s face in his hands.Viktor pressed a little closer and Yuuri laughed, brushing his cheek before breaking the kiss.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he teased, his eyes bright.

“Very eager,” Viktor whispered breathlessly.He leaned in again, chasing Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri smiled, kissing him once, twice, and then said, “Shouldn’t I shower?I’m all sweaty and gross.”

Viktor swallowed hard.He reached out and gently brushed a few strands of hair that had escaped the hair gel away from Yuuri’s face.“You can shower if you want,” he replied.“I can wait.”

Neither of them moved.

Yuuri bit his lip, his eyes searching Viktor’s face.His arms slid around Viktor’s neck, and in return Viktor wrapped one arm around Yuuri’s waist.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you,” Viktor said, his voice hoarse.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow.“I’ve wanted to kiss you for years,” he replied.

Viktor smiled in spite of himself, admiring the fire in his Yuuri’s eyes.“I think we have a lot of lost time to make up for, then,” he said lowly.

Yuuri slowly smirked.“I’d agree.”

He leaned up, captured Viktor’s lips, pulling him close.Viktor melted against him.Yuuri kissed like a starving man, gentle and desperate at the same time, and Viktor eagerly returned his enthusiasm.Yuuri gently pushed against him and then stumbled away from the door, back towards the bed, Viktor shedding his coat as they went.

It was a while before Yuuri finally showered.

* * *

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

 

The ring on Yuuri’s finger was a new, strange sensation, but it was something that Yuuri couldn’t wait to get used to.

Across from him, Viktor smiled softly, still holding Yuuri’s hand in his own.“Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can say you liked best,” he said quietly, his cheeks pink.

Yuuri nodded, and the soft smile on Viktor’s face grew.Carefully, he lifted Yuuri’s hand to his lips and kissed his ring.Yuuri gasped quietly, surprised and delighted.Viktor kissed his ring again, and then gently turned his hand over and kissed his palm.

“These rings,” Yuuri said, and then paused nervously.Viktor nodded slightly, lowering Yuuri’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

Yuuri took a deep breath, licked his lips.“These rings,” he said again.“They’re good luck charms, like I said, but also… they can be, um, engagement rings?”

Viktor nodded slightly.“I saw the receipt back at the store,” he said.“The answer is yes, just in case there was any question.”

Yuuri grinned wildly.“I didn’t think there was,” he said.“But just in case.”

“Yes,” Viktor said, inching a little closer.“Yes, yes for the rest of my life.”He cocked his head to one side.“If that’s what you want, anyway?”

Yuuri nodded.He mirrored Viktor, stepping even closer.“Yes for the rest of my life,” he echoed.

Viktor smiled, tenderly brushed his knuckles over Yuuri’s cheek.Yuuri caught his hand and kissed his ring in revenge.Viktor chuckled.“My Yuuri,” he whispered.

Yuuri smiled, his heart full to bursting with love.“My Viktor,” he murmured in return.

Viktor leaned in, and they kissed in the soft Barcelona twilight, the rings on their fingers a beautiful reminder of the promises they had made.

* * *

 

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

Viktor couldn’t stop crying.

Across from him on the bed Yuuri was still talking, trying to explain himself, but the words didn’t seem to register.All that mattered, all that rested heavy in the pit of Viktor’s stomach, was the fact that Yuuri was _giving up._ After everything they had promised, he wanted to _end this._

“I’m mad, OK?” Viktor snapped, swiping impulsively Yuuri’s hand when Yuuri lifted up his fringe to see his face.

And he was, he _was_ angry.And heartbroken.And betrayed.And _frustrated._ How selfish was Yuuri, to waste all the potential he had?He was incredibly close to winning gold in the competition they were in the middle of!And he just wanted to _give up?_

“You’re the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final!” Yuuri protested, his brow furrowed.

“I thought you needed my help more,” Viktor replied.

“Aren’t you going to make a comeback?” Yuuri asked, deflating slightly.“You don’t have to worry about me—”

“How can you tell me to return to the ice while saying you’re retiring?” Viktor shouted.He reached out, gripped Yuuri’s knee in distress.“Yuuri, don’t you understand?I don’t want to skate if you’re not there too.”

Yuuri pressed his lips together, refusing to meet Viktor’s eyes.“Has it occurred to you that I might not want to skate unless you’re there?” he said quietly.“But I’d have to retire for you to come back.It’s the only way.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor said helplessly.He was still crying, his vision blurry, his voice trembling.

Yuuri swallowed hard, stood.“I’m going to shower,” he said, his back to Viktor.“I guess we can each decide for ourselves after the final.” With that he disappeared, not even grabbing clothes to change into before the bathroom door closed behind him.

Viktor stared after him, his mouth open, and then slowly wilted back.He buried his face in his hands and tried to muffle his crying, trying to figure out exactly when and where everything had gone so wrong.

* * *

 

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

 

Yuuri clung tightly to Viktor’s hand as the rode the elevator together, his silver GPF medal light around his neck.Viktor clung back just as tightly, but neither skater spoke until they were alone, back in the privacy of their shared hotel room.

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked eagerly as the door closed behind him.

Yuuri anxiously sat down on the bed, fiddling with the medal around his neck, and nodded.“I'm going to skate for another season.”

Viktor sat down next to him, took both of his hands.“Promise?”

Yuuri studied his fiancé’s face.“Promise.”

“I’ll come back too,” Viktor said, and squeezed Yuuri’s fingers.“I’ll coach you in the morning and skate in the afternoon.We’ll find a way to make it work.”

Yuuri nodded.He scooted a little closer, so that he and Viktor were sitting hip to hip.“I’m sorry for hurting you,” he murmured, not letting himself look away from his Viktor.

Viktor gazed steadily back.“I said some hurtful things too,” he replied.“I’ll accept your apology if you accept mine.I’m sorry, Yuuri.”Yuuri nodded, suddenly a little choked up.

“I can’t wait to skate against you, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, leaning in and hugging him.“I can’t wait to skate on the same ice as you.”

Yuuri hugged him back, burying his face in Viktor’s shoulder.“I can’t wait to beat you,” he replied teasingly.

Viktor pulled back for a moment, and there was a smile on his face.“I guess you’ll have to beat me at some point,” he replied.“I would rather like to get married, and I’m not sure silver’s going to—” 

Yuuri cut him off a kiss, and after a muffled exclamation of surprise Viktor kissed him back.When they parted Viktor was flushed, and Yuuri was sure he wasn’t much better.

“I’ll win gold,” Yuuri promised seriously.“And we’re going to be _so_ married, you won’t know what hit you.”

Viktor gave him a silly grin, and leaned in again.“I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

 

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked a little nervously, adjusting the epaulette on the shoulder of his exhibition skate costume.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life,” Viktor replied earnestly, smiling when Yuuri looked up at him.

“OK,” Yuuri laughed.He tugged teasingly at the hem of Viktor’s buttoned up coat, and glanced around before leaning in and whispering, “Imagine how surprised everyone will be.”

“You know how I love surprises,” Viktor replied.He rested his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders and then held him out at an arm’s length.“Your costume looks as lovely as always, darling.”

Yuuri smiled nervously.“I always liked this costume on you,” he said.“I’m glad we get the chance to wear it together.”

“So am I,” Viktor replied.“Hopefully not for the last time.”

Yuuri absently straightened Viktor’s collar.“I’m sure we could arrange something even if we don’t get invited anywhere to skate this routine together.”He winked.

“Oh, Yuuri, I’m overcome,” Viktor said dramatically, swooning against his fiancé.Yuuri laughed, neatly catching Viktor despite the fact that they were both already in their skates.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, briefly kissing him on the lips.“I love you, Yuuri,” he said.

“I love you too,” Yuuri replied, just as the announcements echoed with his name.“And I can’t wait to show the world just how much.”He pecked Viktor on the lips and then let go of him.“See you out there,” he said with a grin, and stepped onto the ice to enthusiastic applause.

Viktor smiled proudly and watched his fiancé begin, shedding his coat in the dim light.Yuuri was smiling slightly as he jumped, spinning, and landed perfectly.The hue of the lights changed, and Yuuri reached out a hand.

Viktor smiled, and then stepped out onto the ice and skated out to join him.

* * *

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor whispered, his voice breaking the dim quiet of their bedroom.

Yuuri had been dozing, curled up in Viktor’s arms, but at his fiancé’s words he stirred.“Vitya?” he mumbled in reply.

Viktor cuddled him a little closer, silent for a moment.Yuuri opened his eyes, sensing that Viktor wanted to talk.“Sorry, I woke you,” Viktor said, his lips twisted into a frown.

“I wasn’t really asleep,” Yuuri promised.He brought one hand up and smoothed the lines on Viktor’s forehead.“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

Viktor smiled slightly in spite of himself at the endearment.“I just…” He trailed off, sighed quietly.“I’m sorry, I’m being stupid and insecure.”

Understanding dawned on Yuuri.Viktor had been a little quieter, a little more withdrawn, since he had finally decided to retire from skating for good.It probably should have occurred to Yuuri that his fiancé might be more upset about it than he had let on.“I’m here, Vitya,” he said softly.

“How are things going to change?” Viktor blurted, and then winced.“Once I’m retired, I mean.I know I’m being silly, irrational, but you loved me first for my skating…”

“Vitya,” Yuuri said gently.He cupped Viktor’s face in his hands, kissed him for a moment before pulling back.“I admired, and still admire, you for your skating.But I love _Viktor._ I promise you that’s not going to change.”

“I know that,” Viktor admitted.“But it’s nice to hear.”

“I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it,” Yuuri promised resolutely.

He kissed Viktor on the forehead.“I adore you.”

Kissed him on the cheek.“You’re probably the best thing to happen to me.”

Kissed him on the tip of the nose.“I can’t wait to marry you this spring.”

Kissed him on the lips.“I love you.”

By the time he pulled away again Viktor was smiling.“Thank you, my Yuuri,” he whispered.“I love you too, so much.”

Yuuri curled close again, reaching down to take Viktor’s hand before lacing their fingers together.Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, a gesture so tender it almost made Yuuri want to cry.“Sweet dreams, my love,” Viktor whispered.

“I love you too,” Yuuri replied, his eyes fluttering closed as Viktor held him close until they fell asleep.

* * *

 

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

Yuuri was beautiful.

Yuuri was always beautiful, but Viktor was sure it was something about thefact they were getting _married_ that made his beauty that much more obvious. Viktor had been on the edge of a precipice all day, overwhelmed with love and excitement and nerves for the ceremony, but by the time he and Yuuri were ready to say their vows he was absolutely _sure_ he was going to cry.

“My Vitya,” Yuuri said, squeezing Viktor’s fingers and smiling brightly.“I take you to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, in rich and in poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forever and ever.”His smile grew, and he cocked his head to one side.“The rest of our lives together begin today, my love,” he said.“I can’t wait to wake up beside you each morning, to fall asleep beside you each night, and to win gold and eat katsudon with you.I love you, Vitya.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, and then sniffled, valiantly fighting back tears.If he started crying he wouldn’t be able to tell Yuuri the vows he deserved.

“It’s OK, Vitya,” Yuuri said encouragingly, squeezing his fingers, but happy tears of his own sparkled in his eyes.

Viktor took a deep breath, gazing adoringly at his almost-husband.“My Yuuri,” he said, his voice surprisingly steady.“I take you to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, in rich and in poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forever and ever.”He paused a moment, just as Yuuri had, and then with wet eyes and a wide smile finished his vows.“You’re my life and love, Yuuri, the one who helped me find the joy again in everything from skating to getting groceries.I’m so lucky to have you, darling, and to be able to love you for the rest of our days.I love you, Yuuri.”

Viktor bit his lip, smiling uncontrollably even as he cried a little.Yuuri reached out and gently brushed a tear from his cheek, cupping Viktor’s face in one hand, the gold of his wedding ring warm.

“You may kiss the groom,” the wedding’s officiant said with a gracious nod.Viktor met Yuuri’s eyes, smiled at the love he saw in them.

“Hello, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, his voice achingly sweet.

“Hello, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Viktor replied with a wide grin, and then leaned in and kissed his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from [Never Gonna Give You Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) by Rick Astley. Click the link, I dare you ;D
> 
> Happy April, everyone <3 Thanks to everyone who made it through! And thanks to all the folks on the WWV server who let me workshop my summary! Feel free to comment or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a wonderful day, dear reader!


End file.
